Lazy Mornings
by Kirinenko
Summary: Era un buen trato y Oikawa lo sabía. Iwaizumi no dejaba que Oikawa le besase por las mañanas, sus besos tendían a ser más lánguidos, profundos y consumían más tiempo que los que Iwaizumi le daba. Era debido a que Oikawa era demasiado lento al funcionar por la mañana e Iwaizumi funcionaba por pura necesidad. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Koibitotedare

ID: 1486941

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cálida luz del sol calentaba su rostro y se movió gradualmente para calentar el resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas. El aire ya era cálido por el calor húmedo del verano, pero el sol parecía quemar la humedad en el aire. La luz cayó sobre sus hombros desnudos, derramándose sobre las curvas de su abdomen, y haciéndole sentir como si estuviese tumbado en la playa, en contraposición a su propia cama. El ventilador de la mesita de noche en el lado opuesto de la cama estaba funcionando al máximo para luchar contra la viscosidad del verano, dando la ilusión de ser la brisa del océano. El sonido le relajó de nuevo, llevándole a un sueño ligero.

Soñaba con unos cálidos rizos marrones, unos ojos marrones iluminados por la luz del sol curvados por una encantadora sonrisa, y una sonrisa tan encantadora que era irritante. Sonó con arena caliente deslizándose entre sus dedos sudorosos mientras cavaba profundamente en el suelo de la playa, doblando las rodillas, sus brazos balanceándose a los lados mientras liberaba tensión para saltar. Soñaba con volar. Soñaba con elevarse a través del pegajoso aire veraniego, refrescado solamente por la brisa del océano hasta que su mano se encontró con el cuero desgastado de su pelota favorita atrapada en la palma de su mano. Un conjunto perfecto del chico de cabello castaño bajo el cálido sol con una sonrisa encantadora. Lanzó el balón al otro lado de la red cuando su visión se abrió ante él. Un vasto mar, el ardiente sol, la piel cálida del chico de cabello castaño con una risa irritantemente encantadora.

Tan irritantemente encantador que Iwaizumi despertó. Sus pesados párpados suplicaban que regresara al encantador abrazo del sueño para dejarle vaguear esa mañana, soleada y tranquila. Iwaizumi se sentía tentado, siempre estaba tentado a cerrar los ojos y pasar el día con calma. Desafortunadamente, los adultos no tienen ese tipo de lujo tan infantil. Así que abrió los ojos, vagamente consciente de que, si el sol salía, también necesitaría hacer lo mismo. Su habitación, normalmente fresca y de colores fríos, tenía matices anaranjados y amarillos que hacían que despertar se sintiese mucho más letárgico de lo que había anticipado. Sus brazos, todavía pesados por el sueño, no estaban dispuestos a moverse ante sus intenciones medio intencionados de tapar sus ojos.

Un rápido vistazo hacia el lado le mostró los silenciosos números parpadeando en su despertador. Había olvidado subir el volumen y se había perdido la gran advertencia de que debía levantarse para ir a trabajar. Ya se había quedado dormido unas dos horas y estaba seguro de que la luz intermitente de las notificaciones de su móvil eran numerosas llamadas de sus compañeros de trabajo o jefe. Seguramente ambos. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Si no hubiese despertado por su alarma, habría despertado por otra alarma. Una mucho más molesta y persistente que el reloj.

Miró a su otro lado, en donde yacía la molesta alarma, todavía durmiendo, igual de ignorantemente inconsciente de la hora cómo lo había estado Iwaizumi antes. Quería estar enfadado, regañar al otro por no conectar la alarma ya que el móvil del otro no estaba ni siquiera encendido para mostrar que estaba activada la alarma, pero el día se sentía tan tranquilo. El calor, el sol, el sueño, todo se sentía tan en calma que no podía encontrar las fuerzas para romper todo eso. así que presionó sus dedos contra los rizados y cálidos mechones marrones y se puso de lado para observar los ojos cerrados del otro y su respiración acompasada.

Oikawa era verdaderamente hermoso. Cuidadosamente, oh con tanto cuidado, Iwaizumi apartó con sus nudillos los mechones de Oikawa de su rostro mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su otra mano. Estudió la suave piel del rostro del otro, observando cómo se curvaban sus pómulos y bajó hasta pasar de la barbilla. Sus dedos pasaron sobre el rostro del otro, tentado pero sin querer estropear el momento despertando al otro. Ya llegaban tarde así que no dolería el dejarse llevar un poco por el egoísmo. Así que Iwaizumi le observo.

Observó el sol deslizarse sobre los hombros desnudos de Oikawa, iluminando su pecho y derramándose por su abdomen. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen por el brazo de Oikawa, recordando cómo se sentían la noche anterior al pasar alrededor de sus hombros. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran las de Oikawa; su piel áspera atrapando de manera breve la adecuadamente hidratada de Oikawa mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre los del otro. Dejó que su pulgar recorriese el dorso de la mano del moreno mientras recordaba cómo eran en los breves fragmentos de su sueño, ya que le habían dado un lanzamiento perfecto. Observó el constante subir y bajar del pecho de Oikawa, respirando profundamente mientras dormía. Trajo la mano de Oikawa a sus labios y sintió que el calor del otro se filtraba a su propia piel, que se enfriaba por el giro del ventilador.

Sabía que no debía permitir que la pereza matutina continuase pero, aun así, no se movió, siguiendo recostado al lado del otro, presionando sus cuerpos a pesar del calor. Presionó su nariz en esos cálidos remolinos marrones perfumados y respiró hondo. Dejó que el calor del sol cayera sobre su espalda y el calor de Oikawa en su pecho se coló en sus huesos, como si pudiera transformar ese calor en la misma energía que necesitaba para lidiar con el día. Después, cuando sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo suplicaba por más descanso, supo que tenía que parar. Se apartó, lamentablemente, con lentitud, intentando alargarlo todo lo posible antes de sentarse. Las sábanas agrupadas alrededor de su cintura no eran lo suficientemente gruesas o lo suficientemente altas para cubrir el rastro de pelo ahí.

Puso una mano en la cadera de Oikawa con la intención de despertarle pero su mano se detuvo. La dejó sobre la cálida piel, incapaz de moverla y, en su lugar, se rindió a la estática de la mañana. El ascenso opresivo de la mañana le decía que no tenía derecho a ser tan perezoso como lo era. Debería haber estado en el baño hace dos horas, vestido hace una hora y media, y discutiendo por lo que Iwaizumi haría de desayuno ya que Oikawa estaba en muerte cerebral por la mañana. Iwaizumi prepararía un termo con sus tres tazas de café necesarias con mucho azúcar y Oikawa lo drenaría de camino al trabajo. Se tomaría un descanso en el baño antes de unirse a Iwaizumi en su planta y estaría con su habitual actitud alegra y cálida. Deberían haber estado trabajando hace una hora.

Oikawa parecía tan cansado últimamente, de todos modos, que tal vez no sería tan malo dejarlo pasar un día. Iwaizumi sabía que a la larga haría más mal que bien, pero aun así, quería dejar que Oikawa se recuperara de su daño autoinflingido. Trabajó demasiado en la escuela primaria, trabajó demasiado en la escuela secundaria, casi trabajó hasta la muerte en la universidad, y siguió con esa tendencia en su vida adulta. Siempre el perfeccionista, quedándose despierto hasta demasiado tarde y permaneciendo demasiado tiempo en la empresa. Pero se reflejaba bien en su trabajo, tenía muchas promociones, le cantaban muchas alabanzas por su aptitud, y compañía y los compañeros dependían de él. Era un buen trabajador pero un mal cuidador. Así que Iwaizumi tenía que hacerlo, como lo hacía en la escuela media, en la secundaria y como hacía intentado hacerlo cuando fueron por diferentes caminos en la universidad.

Tenía al menos cuarenta minutos antes de que Oikawa fuese lo suficientemente coherente como para entender por completo el hecho de que llegaban tarde al trabajo. Horrenda y asquerosamente tarde. Después de eso, sería un torbellino de estrés, saltarse almuerzos y quedarse hasta más tarde de lo normal para compensar el tiempo perdido. Iwaizumi seguramente tendría que sacarle de la oficina esa noche. Tenían suerte de que no hubiese nada particularmente apremiante para ese día de trabajo. Lo cual no significaba que su presencia fuese innecesaria, definitivamente los devorarían e Iwaizumi estaba bastante seguro de que su móvil estaba vibrando con una llamada, de nuevo. Dejó que fuese al buzón de voz. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Por ahora, quería disfrutar del modo en que se veía Oikawa cuando estaba tranquilo.

Un frente suave, una expresión neutral, respiración constante y tranquila. Iwaizumi dejó que su mano se deslizase por el costado de Oikawa desde su cadera hasta su mejilla, dejando un resto de escalofríos y pequeño temblores a su paso. Oikawa hizo su primer movimiento con eso, siempre tan sensible pero difícil de despertar, ya que simplemente hizo un ruido a medio formar con su garganta y se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Su piel brillaba a la luz del sol de la mañana e Iwaizumi aún encontraba difícil el despertar al otro. Su segundo suspiro del día marcó su falta de voluntad para dejar las cosas como estaban, por mucho que este lunes simplemente quisiese vaguear, no podía. Entonces se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los de Oikawa, en un suave beso. Los paseó por todo el rostro del otro, deslizándose sobre los párpados, presionándolos contra su frente, moviéndolos sobre sus mejillas y empujándolos contra la redonda nariz del otro.

"Oikawa, despierta" su voz áspera con el primer uso del día. Cayó pesadamente en el aire, presionándose contra la estancada atmósfera y deseando avanzar. Intentando convertirlo en una mañana productiva en vez de una ociosa en ese día lunes, aunque tenía derecho de estarlo.

Dejó más besos contra las mejillas y nariz de Oikawa, pellizcando una o dos veces para despertar al otro. Era un proceso lento pero uno que Iwaizumi encontraba más agradable que sorprender al otro poniéndolo en alerta y lidiando con quejas durante el resto de la mañana. Pequeños movimientos en los párpados de Oikawa indicaban la efectividad del método y los pequeños sonidos rotos que hacía y morían en la garganta de Oikawa eran indicadores de que el otro sentía la misma atmósfera opresiva y perezosa.

"Tooru" llamó Iwaizumi "Es hora de levantarse, cariño"

"No" fue el primer sonido roto que había escapado de la garganta del otro, saliendo con fatiga por el húmedo calor. Iwaizumi se sentía igual. Quería tumbarse a dormir un poco más, enredar sus brazos alrededor de Oikawa y quizás levantarse al mediodía. Pero simplemente no podían.

"Vamos, te prepararé un buen desayuno" prometió Iwaizumi. Presionó sus labios en el rostro de Oikawa, sin dejarle solo en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera cuando el otro se giró e intentó buscar las sabanas para pasárselas por encima de la cabeza. Iwaizumi simplemente las alejó del otro y pasó sus dedos a través de los cálidos remolinos marrones "¿Vas a ir a trabajar con este pelo?"

"Iwa-chan" se quejó Oikawa mientras abría sus ojos por fin. Fragmentos de un marrón brillante con sueño desaparecieron una, dos, tres veces detrás de esos relajados párpados al pestañear. Un fuerte bostezo y pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos del otro trajeron otro beso de los labios de Iwaizumi. Oikawa hizo un puchero y alejó su cabeza, quejándose "Otros cinco minutos"

"Ya hicimos eso" dijo Iwaizumi sobre el cuello de Oikawa mientras dejaba que sus dedos se deslizasen por el suave cabello castaño, que era particularmente propenso a despeinarse si se tocaba "Tenemos que levantarnos ahora"

Solamente le ofreció un sonido de molestia mientras Oikawa alzaba sus torpes manos para golpear a Iwaizumi. Sonrió y revolvió los sedosos mechones mientras dejaba besos contra el lado del cuello de Oikawa, riéndose de los gemidos molestos y las pequeñas suplicas pidiendo otros cinco minutos más. Se negaba a ceder, presionando contra la atmosfera de pereza y al rey de los perezosos hasta que ambos se rindieron a lo que era necesario.

"Suficiente ya, Iwa-chan" gimió Oikawa "Llevará una eternidad arreglarlo ahora"

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Iwaizumi sin disculparse realmente mientras dejaba que sus dedos se alejasen del cabello de Oikawa y bajaran a su rostro "Buenos días"

Oikawa gruñó algo que no tenía palabras mientras dejaba que un fuerte puchero superara sus labios y mejillas. Sus ojos todavía demasiado cansados para mantenerse abiertos, con una mirada que solo lo hacían parecer agotado y como si estuviese a punto de volver a dormirse en cualquier momento. Lo cual era enteramente posible. Iwaizumi se inclinó y presionó sus labios completamente contra los de Oikawa, suspirando con aprobación mientras el otro alzaba su barbilla por la acción y se pegaba a la cama. La pereza de la mañana estaba volviendo e Iwaizumi se alejó, dejando a Oikawa siguiendo su toque.

"Cruel, Iwa-chan" se quejó Oikawa "Tan cruel por la mañana" enterró el rostro en la almohada.

"Si te lavas los dientes, te besaré de nuevo" Iwaizumi salió de la cama y pretendió no darse cuenta de que Oikawa echaba un vistazo por encima de la barrera de su almohada para ver a Iwaizumi buscar un par de boxers limpios en la cómoda. Pretendió no darse cuenta del puchero deseoso en el rostro del otro y, en su lugar, sacó otro par de calzoncillos para Oikawa "Y si te vistes y te arreglas el pelo, te dejaré besarme"

Era un buen trato y Oikawa lo sabía. Iwaizumi no dejaba que Oikawa le besase por las mañanas, sus besos tendían a ser más lánguidos, profundos y consumían más tiempo que los que Iwaizumi le daba. Era debido a que Oikawa era demasiado lento al funcionar por la mañana e Iwaizumi funcionaba por pura necesidad. Era solo cuestión de tiempo el que Oikawa fuese a coger la ropa interior de su mano. Se giró con una ceja alzada, como si dijese que retiraría la oferta si no era suficientemente buena. El mensaje parecía haberle llegado porque Oikawa suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, quedando sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, antes de dejarse caer sobre su trasero y dejando que sus piernas cayeran por el borde de la cama.

"De acuerdo, tu ganas" bostezó mientras alcanzaba la ropa interior.

"Nah, tienes que esforzarte para conseguirla" molestó Iwaizumi con una sonrisa burlona.

"Cruel"

Sin embargo, Oikawa se levantó de todos modos y se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia Iwaizumi, quien aceptó darle la ropa interior del otro. Iwaizumi pasó su mano bajo los mechones de Oikawa, echándolos hacia atrás y besando la frente del otro antes de levantar su otra mano para revolver el cabello esponjoso en esa parte. Se rio a través de las quejas de Oikawa de "¡Cruel!" y "¡Para Iwa-chan!" mientras tiraba del otro para estar en un ángulo incómodo. Después de revolver el pelo del otro hasta un nivel apocalíptico, se alejó dos pasos del más alto y se rio mientras entraba al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Había sido capaz de terminar la mayor parte de sus asuntos matutinos para el momento en que Oikawa entró, arrastrado los pies con una mueca de irritación en la cara.

"Mira lo que hiciste, Iwa-chan" se quejó Oikawa "Me llevará una eternidad arreglar esto"

Esto era una masa de mechones enredados y cálidos rizos que sobresalían en los extremos de forma impar sobre la cabeza de Oikawa. Iwaizumi tuvo que resistir el infantil impulso de revolverle el pelo otra vez, por si acaso. Realmente no tenían esa cantidad de tiempo así que, en su lugar, sonrió astutamente y siguió lavándose los dientes mientras Oikawa hacía un puchero y se cubría con la espalda de Iwaizumi. Un brazo pasó por encima de los hombros de Iwaizumi y el otro pasó por debajo del brazo opuesto para que Oikawa pudiese enganchar sus manos sobre el pecho de Iwaizumi. Todavía estaba intentando despertarse, todavía intentaba funcionar y, por lo que parecía, fracasaba bastante. Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y le lanzó al otro una mirada hacia su pelo.

Oikawa gruñó y murmuró pequeñas quejas incoherentes mientras arrastraba los pies por el baño, recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba para domar los salvajes mechones de su pelo. Abandonó la recolección de los productos a la mitad para orinar e Iwaizumi descubrió que una sonrisa cariñosa se abría paso en su rostro, alrededor del cepillo de dientes. Un Oikawa funcionando con lentitud y distraído era verdaderamente lo mejor. Se movió hacia el lavabo antes de que Oikawa pudiese llegar a él para lavarse las manos y aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar al otro mientras se enjuagaba la boca.

"Estás en medio, Iwa-chan" el intento de quejido quedó arruinado por el bostezo que hizo que la mandíbula de Oikawa se extendiera hacia abajo y cerrase los ojos, arrugando la nariz. Adorable.

"Rápido y lávate los dientes" molestó Iwaizumi.

"¡Entonces muévete!" el quejido había regresado completamente e Iwaizumi se rio, sintiéndose sorprendentemente contento por llegar tan tarde.

"Si, si, princesa, ya salgo" Iwaizumi no pudo resistirse a revolverle el pelo mientras salía del baño. El sonido del grito de Oikawa quedó perdido entre su propia carcajada.

Todavía riéndose del intercambio, quitó su ropa de trabajo de su lugar, colgada en el armario. Ya hacía calor en la habitación con el lánguido e implacable calor del verano, y el sol del verano brillando sobre el negro de su ropa, parecía un día caluroso. Con un suspiro de solemne aceptación, apagó el pequeño ventilador de la mesita de noche y tensó las sabanas antes de meter las esquinas, como a Oikawa le gustaba que estuvieran. Enderezó el edredón y esponjó las almohadas antes de esperar a que Oikawa sacase su rebelde cabeza del baño. Terminaría de cepillarse los dientes pronto y poco importaba lo cansado, distraído y lento que fuese por las mañanas, lo único que Oikawa no olvidaría nunca serían los besos prometidos por Iwaizumi.

Efectivamente, la cabeza de pelo alborotado salió por la puerta del baño con un puchero en el rostro. Estaba haciéndole señas con un solo dedo e Iwaizumi siguió la indicación como si estuviese siendo atraído hacia el otro. Se movió por el borde de la cama, manteniendo el contacto visual con Oikawa antes de invadir el espacio personal del otro. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de las caderas del bóxer de Oikawa y alzó su propia barbilla para salvar esos pocos centímetros de diferencia de altura y presionó sus labios contra los de Oikawa. Su piel todavía estaba caliente por el sol y suave como lo había estado mientras dormía. Sin embargo, el olor del otro había cambiado del sol caliente y el aliento matutino, al de la pasta de dientes y el leve olor a jabón de manos que había usado antes.

"Iwa-chan, uno más" suplicó Oikawa mientras Iwaizumi empezaba a alejarse "Por favor"

Sonaba sin aliento y con los ojos medio cerrados, medio empañados por el sueño como estaban, a Iwaizumi le costaba decir que no. Así que volvió a juntarlos, cambiando las manos que Oikawa tenía envolviendo alrededor de su cintura antes de separar sus labios y presionar su lengua contra los labios de Oikawa. La respuesta fue casi instantánea y Oikawa estaba separando sus labios y acercándose más a Iwaizumi. Su lengua estaba fría por el agua que había usado para enjuagarse, pero era pesada y se rezagaba por tener la mente nublada por el sueño. Lánguido y torpe, calentado solo por el aire pegajoso de su alrededor y los pequeños círculos que sus pulgares hacían sobre la piel del otro; esas eran algunas de sus cosas favoritas acerca de besar a Oikawa por la mañana.

"De acuerdo, está bien" dijo Iwaizumi mientras se alejaba, llevando sus pulgares a engancharse a sus propios bolsillos. Oikawa parecía listo para quejarse así que Iwaizumi retrocedió y le sonrió "Arréglate el pelo y cuando termines, tendré listo el desayuno"

Desayuno con prisas, al menos. Ignoró las murmuradas quejas sobre cómo era su culpa que el pelo de Oikawa estaba en tan mal estado y dejó su habitación para ir a la cocina. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía arreglárselas para hacer huevos revueltos, freír berenjenas y salchichas antes de que Oikawa bajase. Después de eso, solo tenía que envolverlo todo en una tortilla de desayuno y hacer café antes de que Oikawa se diese cuenta de cómo el sol estaba brillando a través de las ventanas, en lugar de apenas verse a través de las nubes del amanecer.

Realmente había terminado de preparar los ingredientes del desayuno y medir la cantidad correcta de granos de café, porque Iwaizumi no quería malgastar, cuando Oikawa salió de la habitación, mostrando un aspecto profesional con su traje y estilo al caminar. Otro bostezo transformando su rostro y luego confusión por el brillo en la cocina. Iwaizumi vertió agua en la máquina y la puso en marcha antes de coger el terminó de Oikawa.

"¿No hay más luz de lo normal, Iwa-chan?" preguntó Oikawa mientras rodeaba la esquina del mostrador y miraba el reloj del microondas.

"El desayuno está en la mesa" dijo Iwaizumi.

"¿Es una broma?"

Deseaba que lo fuese. Ciertamente les haría la vida más fácil si Iwaizumi hubiese estado simplemente gastándole una broma y hubiese cambiado las horas de los relojes de la casa. Si la luz de notificación en su teléfono no estuviese todavía parpadeando y si no hubiese ignorado otra llamada mientras vibraba en su mesita de noche. Pudo evitar el pánico de que Oikawa se sobre esforzaría a lo largo del día. Podría esperar a volver a casa para su película semanal de esa noche de 'sobrevivimos al lunes'. Aunque era el turno de Oikawa de elegir, estaba bastante seguro de que no sobreviviría de ninguna manera.

"Sería una buena" Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros.

"¡Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi prácticamente pudo ver el momento en que el pánico aclaró la niebla en la mente dormido de Oikawa antes de que se vise atrapado entre gritarlo a Iwaizumi y volver a meterse en el cuarto a por su teléfono, el cual no había tocado esa mañana. Suponía que gritarle a Iwaizumi había ganado porque Oikawa empezó a despotricar y apresurarse a coger sus cosas mientras Iwaizumi vertía la cantidad preferida de azúcar de Oikawa al recipiente. Añadió el café, llenando primero el recipiente hasta que estuvo casi lleno antes de añadirle la extraña leche que Oikawa compraba en la sección de cosas orgánicas. Tapó el recipiente y se sirvió medio termo completo de café negro. Podría bebérselo en el coche.

"-por qué no me despertaste antes, Iwa-chan! Todavía tengo proyectos que hacer y – oh dios mio, ¡mi equipo está allí por su cuenta! Iwa-chan, no estoy diciendo que sean incompetentes pero sin mí, ¡van a arruinar las cosas! ¿Dónde estás tus llaves?"

"Cálmate" resopló Iwaizumi mientras presionaba el termo de Oikawa en su mano "Ya llegamos tarde así que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto"

Excepto que quizás debería haber despertado a Oikawa en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde y tal vez debería haber respondido a esas llamadas de teléfono. Seguramente debería haber llamado para dejarles saber que ambos estaban vivos. No era ningún secreto que vivían juntos. Que uno de los dos no respondiese a su teléfono era normal, pero que ninguno de los dos respondiese era preocupante. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y, para ser honesto, había estado esperando que Oikawa le besara como le había prometido.

"Llamaré a Ishihata-san para dejarle saber que ya vamos para allá" dijo Iwaizumi "Todo irá bien"

"Iwa-chan, esto no es–"

"-Recuerdo claramente decir que podrías besarme una vez que estuvieses listo para el día" interrumpió Iwaizumi. Se encontró con la mirada de Oikawa y la sostuvo, retándole. Dejó sus brazos a los costados, su barbilla alzada de una manera abierta y esperó. Podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Oikawa. Quería tomarse su tiempo para besar a Iwaizumi, quería permitirse un raro momento que no siempre se le ofrecía, pero también quería mover su trasero hacia el trabajo. Todo se mostraba en su rostro, en sus ojos, se mostraba en la forma en que atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes y en la forma en que seguía abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

"Eres injusto" Oikawa hizo un puchero mientras se inclinaba para coger el rostro de Iwaizumi e inclinaba la barbilla más apropiadamente cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Iwaizumi dejó que Oikawa controlara el beso, le permitió tomar ese ritmo irritantemente lento que tanto le gustaba. No protestó mientras Oikawa dejaba que sus labios se arrastrasen contra los de Iwaizumi varias veces antes de que Oikawa finalmente abriese la boca contra la de Iwaizumi, solamente para molestarlo. Sin darle uno de verdad. Iwaizumi lo sabía, mientras estaba con la espalda contra el mostrador y tuvo que agarrarse a este, que Oikawa solamente estaba siendo así porque estaba vengándose de Iwaizumi por no ser más responsable con la hora. Sabía que Oikawa solo movía su lengua contra el empuje de los labios de Iwaizumi pues estaba molestándole para desesperarle. Odiaba que estuviese funcionando también. Siempre demasiado lento, demasiado de esto.

Podía sentir cada empuje, cada movimiento, cada deslizamiento de los dientes contra sus labios que Oikawa dejaba en él. Podría sentir los dedos curvándose en las tiras de su cinturón para atraer más sus caderas, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Oikawa filtrándose al suyo. Era incómodo con el pegajoso calor del verano llenando el apartamento y el calor adicional de su traje como para ser calentado más por Oikawa. Podía sentir la piel de gallina a lo largo de su espalda, por donde Oikawa estaba paseando su mano, el estremecimiento de sus hombros y la agitación de su respiración cuando esos dedos largos y perfectos se asentaron en su cabello. Sintió, más que escuchar, las vibraciones de su propia voz saliendo de su boca cuando esos largos dedos jalaron su cabeza hacia atrás y la lengua de Oikawa finalmente hizo más que provocar.

Entonces, justo cuando deseaba más, justo cuando quería mover sus manos del mostrador y presionarlas contra los firmes músculos y angulares caderas de Oikawa; se había ido. Se alejó para recoger su desayuno envuelto y el termo de café. Iwaizumi podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo bajar a su cuello, el pequeño temblor de sus manos, y el hilo de saliva que no había podido contener en su barbilla. El llevó la parte de atrás de una de sus temblorosas manos a su boca y presionó contra la humedad, secándola. Es por esto que Oikawa no tenía permitido besarle por las mañanas. Era demasiado.

"¿Sabes, Iwa-chan?" canturreó Oikawa con aire satisfecho mientras sacaba la tapa del termo "Si no estás en buen estado para conducir, deberías dejarme a mí"

"Cállate y coge tu maletín, kusokawa" dijo Iwaizumi más por vergüenza que por enfado "Voy a conducir"

La risa de Oikawa, tan perfectamente irritante como encantadora que era, alejó la pereza que persistía en la mañana mientras lo seguía al dormitorio. Resonaba en su cabeza, incluso cuando el otro gritó ante el penetrante calor del café que había intentado beber demasiado rápido. Hizo que sus mejillas ardiesen mientras cogía su móvil y su maletín. Verdaderamente esa risa era demasiado perfecta, demasiado encantadora, demasiado buena. Atormentaba sus sueños, llenaba sus momentos de vigilia y tenía tal efecto en él que era irritante.

"Date prisa, Iwa-chan" llamó Oikawa desde la entrada.

Qué idiota, pretendiendo que no se había quemado con el café mientras este gritaba a Iwaizumi que se moviese. No fue él quien tardó un año entero en peinarse. Se colgó el maletín por encima del hombro mientras cogía su propio desayuno, con el termo enganchado en sus dedos, mientras agarraba las llaves de su coche. Todavía podía sentir el enrojecimiento de su rostro, todavía podía sentir el sabor persistente de la pasta de dientes de mente y el agua helada. Todavía podía sentir los dedos subir por su espalda y esa risa. Aún podía oírlo en sus oídos.

"Eres tan irritante" resopló Iwaizumi mientras metía las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su traje "Sal del camino"

"¡Cruel, Iwa-chan! ¡Cruel!" gritó Oikawa mientras Iwaizumi lo apartaba del camino para que pudiese ponerse sus zapatos. Los deslizó con facilidad y estaba a mitad de camino cuando Oikawa lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura "Eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado, Hajime"

Ahí estaba la guinda del pastel. Su nombre, su nombre de pila, siendo dicho con esa voz irritantemente agradable. La calidez del otro sobre él. La presión de su sangre yendo hacia sus orejas y la punzada de expectación en sus entrañas. Oikawa tampoco lo decepcionó, simplemente dejó un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello, extendiendo los dedos sobre los costados de Iwaizumi y alejándose de él lentamente. Muy lentamente. El peso de Oikawa ardió en su memoria y se tomó un momento en recuperar la compostura. Cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. La luz en los ojos de Oikawa decía mucho. Había escapado de su lento y cálido sueño. Estaba tirando de algo. Seguramente ya se había salido con la suya. Efectivamente, esa sonrisa estúpida y fácil se extendió por el rostro del otro y alzó las llaves del coche de Iwaizumi con un triunfante "Ajá".

"¡Oikawa, no vas a conducir!" protestó Iwaizumi porque, a diferencia de todo lo demás acerca de Oikawa, del lento movimiento de sus labios, de los toques completos, del tiempo que se tomaba para ser cuidadoso. Nada de eso estaba representado en su manejo al conducir.

"El último es un huevo podrido, Iwa-chan" Oikawa había abierto la puerta y se alejaba pro el pasillo.

"¡Maldición, Kusokawa!"

Iwaizumi era un huevo podrido.

Un huevo podrido que tuvo que sentarse en el asiento del copiloto durante los siguientes treinta minutos más aterradores de su vida.


End file.
